


Schatzsuche

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Das war ja mal super gelaufen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schatzsuche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Okay, voll zu spät, aber sowas von von Herzen, hier mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, liebe Cricri! Alles Liebe nochmal nachträglich!
> 
> Es ist schön, dich zu kennen <3
> 
>  
> 
> Ja, das hier lag als Notizensammlung schon ewig (siehe Episodenbezug) hier rum und ich hatte zwar immer Lust, das zu machen, aber es ging irgendwie nie so recht. Der Geburtstag war jetzt ein schöner Anlass, das mal wieder in Anfgriff zu nehmen, obwohl ich nach wie vor des Öfteren fast darüber verzweifelt wäre.
> 
> Aber zum Glück ist da die tolle CornChrunchie, die mich immer wieder so lieb aufmuntert, motiviert und mir hilft! Unbezahlbar! Liebsten Dank dir für dein Grün, Blau und Rot! Und das gestreifte Tier :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Ah ja, es ist glaube ich nicht verkehrt, die Episode zu kennen. "Erkläre Chimäre" also ;-)
> 
> Hier also speziell für dich, cricri! Und auch für alle anderen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt!

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Endlich konnte Thiel seine Hand wieder sinken lassen und auch das aufgesetzte Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als das Taxi seines Vaters mit Gustav als Beifahrer außer Sichtweite war.

Das war ja mal super gelaufen.

Was hatte auch ausgerechnet jetzt sein Vater auftauchen müssen. Der war echt ganz vorne mit dabei, wenn es um schlechtes Timing ging. Es war immer das Gleiche.  
Aber was regte er sich überhaupt auf. Ihm konnte es schließlich herzlich egal sein, ob sein Vater Boernes ausgeklügelten Plan sabotierte oder nicht. Freuen sollte ihn das eigentlich eher. Endlich Schluss mit diesem albernen Theater.  
Aber irgendwie war es ihm wohl doch nicht egal, irgendwie wollte er allem Anschein nach Boerne nicht einfach auflaufen lassen. Oder warum sonst hatte er Herbert vorhin schnell gepackt und ihn vors Haus gezerrt? Doch wohl deshalb, damit ihre Maskerade nicht aufflog. Damit Gustav nicht mitbekam, dass sie alles andere als ein Liebespaar waren, Boerne und er. Um Boerne zu helfen. Er hatte das für Boerne getan. Nicht für sich. Na ja, gut, unbewusst hatte er das wohl auch ein wenig für sich getan. Denn für seinen Vater wäre das ein gefundenes Fressen gewesen, hätte er sie beide so gesehen, als Paar, der hielt ja mit seinen komischen Ansichten ihn und Boerne betreffend sonst schon nie hinterm Berg und hätte wohl bei der Gelegenheit erst recht ... Na ja, darauf hatte er in dem Moment auf jeden Fall noch weniger Lust gehabt als sonst. Und dann wusste er eben auch, wie nachtragend Boerne sein konnte. Und der andere hätte ihm das mit Sicherheit noch am Sterbebett vorgehalten, wenn sie hier aufgeflogen wären. Und diesen Stress wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht geben. Thiel seufzte. Boerne war wahrlich ein Meister darin, seinen Willen zu bekommen.

Vorhin, vor seiner Tür, als die ganze Chose hier ihren Anfang genommen hatte, da hatte der andere das auch wieder gerochen. Dass es jetzt besonders einfach war, ihn für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Er war ja noch angeschlagen gewesen nach der Luftröhrensache und müde war er auch und hungrig erst recht. Und Boerne mit seinem Super-Gespür für ungelegenes Auftauchen - da konnte er seinem Vater echt die Hand reichen - hatte das natürlich ausgenutzt und ihn gnadenlos überrumpelt.  
Er hatte wirklich nicht vernünftig reagieren können, als Boerne da so plötzlich hinter ihm stand im Hausflur und etwas von Quiche faselte. Da hatte er mit seinem Hunger und seinem unterzuckerten Gehirn einen Moment lang gedacht, dass Boerne ihn zum Essen einladen wollte und das wäre ihm gar nicht mal so ungelegen gekommen, wenn er ehrlich war. Und warum auch nicht, sie aßen ja öfter mal zusammen. Na ja, aber dann hatte der andere angefangen von Gustav und Frischmachen zu reden und das hatte ihn ganz konfus gemacht und als dann die Worte Eheleute und Duzen gefallen waren, da hatte er erst recht nichts mehr kapiert. Und am Ende hatte er nur noch die Begriffe Karl-Friedrich und Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten und einen angedeuteten Zungenkuss und Revanchieren aus Boernes Mund vernommen und aus seinem nur noch ein 'Na schön', weil er einfach keine Lust drauf gehabt hatte, dass sowas mitten im Hausflur diskutiert wurde, auch wenn er immer noch nicht richtig gewusst hatte, was Boerne jetzt genau von ihm wollte. Der andere hatte aber auch irgendwie einen leicht bis mittelschwer nervösen Eindruck gemacht, also hatte es möglicherweise auch nicht ausschließlich an ihm und seiner angeblichen Begriffsstutzigkeit gelegen.  
Wie auch immer, kurz darauf hatte Boerne ihm dann etwas angezogen, also natürlich nicht wirklich, aber er war halt immer noch so überfordert mit der Situation gewesen und stand dann vor seinem Schrank wie ein Schwein vorm Uhrwerk. Da hatte Boerne mit zwei, drei Handgriffen Hemd und Weste und Jeans aus seinem Schrank gezogen und Thiel hatte nur danebenstehen können und perplex den Bewegungen Boernes folgen, mit denen er so sicher die Kleidungsstücke gefunden hatte, dass man meinen hätte können, er wäre bei ihm zu Hause. Und währenddessen hatte Boerne ihm nochmal versucht zu erklären, was überhaupt los war und wie sie nun vorgehen sollten, damit Gustav ihnen das Paardingens, auf das Boerne die ganze Zeit hinausgewollt hatte, auch abnahm. Thiel hatte gerade einigermaßen den hastigen und, wie er fand, immer noch ein wenig wirren Ausführungen folgen können, da hatte Boerne ihn weiter gezerrt, rüber zu sich, und ihm einen Ring auf den Finger gequetscht und zehn Sekunden später war er dann auch schon Boernes Frank gewesen und der andere hatte zum ersten Mal seit seinem Überfall im Treppenhaus ganz ruhig gewirkt und hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und selig gelächelt. Sowas nannte man dann wohl Blitzhochzeit.

Irgendwie war es dann aber doch nicht allzu schlecht gelaufen, Boernes Onkel war nett, irgendwie mochte er ihn, und das schien sogar auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Und als sich dann herausgestellt hatte, dass Gustav doch schon eher gehen wollte als geplant, war es ihm sogar gelungen, richtig mitzuspielen, vor lauter Erleichterung darüber, dass er gleich wieder zurück in seine Wohnung würde gehen können, anstatt hier mit Boerne weiter das verliebte Pärchen zu geben. Auch wenn es etwas schade um Gustavs Gesellschaft war, der schien ihm doch ein recht unkomplizierter Zeitgenosse zu sein. Ganz anders als Boerne. Na ja, gut, das war jetzt vielleicht auch ein wenig übertrieben gedacht, die Abende mit Boerne waren alles in Allem doch schon meist ganz nett.  
Aber wie dem auch sei, nun war sein Vater aufgetaucht und hatte das Szenario an einer Stelle unterbrochen, an der von Boerne ganz bestimmt keine Pause vorgesehen gewesen war.

Und so standen sie nun hier. Boerne und er. Gustav war weg und sie noch immer hier inmitten eines halbfertigen Szenarios, das sich irgendwie ... halbfertig anfühlte.

"Und was machen wir nun mit der Quiche?", fragte Boerne in die Nacht hinein. Anscheinend mochte der andere gerade nicht darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn reden, dass da möglicherweise gerade im Taxi seines Vaters seine Erbschaft davon fuhr.

"Essen?" Und Thiel mochte keine halbfertigen Szenarien. Und noch weniger einen leeren Magen. Boerne schielte leicht von oben zu Thiel hinüber und der schielte leicht von unten zu Boerne hinüber. Auf beiden Seiten ein halbes Grinsen und ein Entschluss. Boerne nickte.

 

***

 

"So, bitteschön ... Frank!" Boerne servierte die Quiche und grinste, während er das letzte Wort überbetonte.

"Dankeschön, Karl-Friedrich." Thiel spielte mit. Er war grade so entspannt nach der ganzen Aufregung und freute sich aufs Essen, das wirklich vorzüglich duftete. Ihm lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen und nachdem Boerne sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, griff er nach dem Besteck und häufte sich ein etwas mehr als mundgerechtes Stück Quiche auf die Gabel. "Obwohl ...", fiel ihm etwas ein, "soll ich Sie wirklich Karl-Friedrich nennen? Also so vor Gustav jetzt." Thiel nahm den ersten Bissen. Hm, gar nicht mal so übel, die Quiche. Dass er mit seiner Frage eben aber mehr oder weniger kapituliert hatte, was die vorgetäuschte Ehe anging, war dagegen schon übel, aber das ignorierte er jetzt mal großzügig. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er Boerne seine Hilfe ja eigentlich "nur für einen Abend" zugesagt hatte. Wobei der Abend ja genau genommen auch noch gar nicht vorbei war. Nur Gustav war weg, aber der Abend war ja noch da.

"Warum denn nicht? Schließlich ist das mein Name." Boerne goss ihnen Wein ein und verzichtete ebenso großzügig darauf, Thiels plötzlichen Spieleifer entsprechend zu kommentieren.

"Mja, ich mein nur. _Karl-Friedrich_. Das ist ja schon 'n bisschen ... lang. Irgendwie ... unhandlich. Ich mein so in 'ner Beziehung jetzt."

Boerne sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Amüsiertheit an.

"Unhandlich, aha." Dann nippte er kurz an seinem Weinglas und sein Blick wurde neugierig. "Wie würden Sie mich denn lieber nennen?"

"Weiß nicht. Wie hat Ihre Frau Sie denn immer genannt?" Thiel war so abgelenkt von dem leckeren Essen, dass er gar nicht wirklich merkte, was er da von sich gab.

"Meine Frau?" Boerne legte verwundert die Stirn in Falten und grinste Thiel zwei Sekunden später verschmitzt zu und da wurde Thiel auch endlich bewusst, dass das vielleicht tatsächlich eine komische Frage gewesen war. Aber bevor ihm irgendetwas unangenehm sein konnte, redete Boerne auch schon weiter, als hätte er lediglich nach den Wetteraussichten für morgen gefragt. "Die hat mich 'Schatz' genannt. Am Anfang zumindest. Im Schlafzimmer fiel auch der Begriff 'Gott' nicht selten." Boerne wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und Thiel rollte mit den Augen. "So dürfen Sie mich gerne auch nennen, also 'Schatz' jetzt. Gustav wird es freuen. Oder wie war das vorhin?" Boerne legte jetzt einen gequält-konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "'Mausebärchen'?"

"'Mausebärchen', ja, kann ich gerne machen. Oder 'Tiger'. Tiger ginge natürlich auch." Thiel guckte unschuldig und Boerne lächelte gönnerhaft.  
  
"Das finden Sie mit Ihrem primitiven Humorverständnis natürlich witzig."  
  
"Och …" Thiel grinste und zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. "Aber bitte, wenn Ihnen Mausebärchen lieber ist …"  
  
Boerne zog eine pikierte Schnute. "Ich bitte Sie, Thiel! Das ist wirklich unter meiner Würde. Niemals würde ich es zulassen, dass man mich mit so einem ... erniedrigenden Kosenamen bedenkt."  
  
"Vorhin haben Sie es zugelassen", konterte Thiel trocken und aß weiter.

"Ja, da war ich zugegebenermaßen etwas ... Wer rechnet aber auch damit, dass es Ihnen plötzlich einfällt, enthusiastisch zu werden. Außerdem - hätte ich da vor Gustav eine Diskussion vom Zaun brechen sollen? Wohl kaum."

"Ach, wieso nicht? Absolute Harmonie macht sicher verdächtiger als der ein oder andere kleine Konflikt."

"Hm", brummte Boerne nur und schnitt sich etwas übereifrig ein Stück Quiche ab. Darauf schien ihm nichts einzufallen. Das erlebte man ja auch selten und Thiel genoss diesen kleinen Triumph und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

"Aber Apropos Konflikt", murmelte Boerne kurz darauf mit vollem Mund und beeilte sich, herunterzuschlucken. "Meine Frau, äh, also um mal der Vollständigkeit halber Ihre Frage zu beantworten, die hat mich ansonsten KF genannt. Das hatte ehrlich gesagt relativ rasch jegliches Schatz ersetzt. Obwohl es da auch nicht schlecht lief, das nicht, aber eben auch nicht wirklich gut. Wir hatten uns ... arrangiert, sagen wir so." Boerne malte mit seiner Gabel einen kleinen Bogen in die Luft. "Und als nicht mal mehr das geklappt hat, war ich dann Karl-Friedrich und kurz darauf war es auch schon vorbei. Am Ende wird man wohl förmlicher." Boerne sagte das zunächst ganz nüchtern und unbewegt daher und griff nach seinem Glas. "Na ja", fügte er dann aber nach einem Moment des nachdenklichen Innehaltens hinzu und nahm anschließend hastig einen Schluck Wein, der noch dazu größer war als gewöhnlich. Hoffentlich wurde Boerne jetzt nicht sentimental.

"Dann nenn ich Sie KF, wenn das okay ist", sagte Thiel und versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

"Verstehe." Boerne schmunzelte wissend und stellte sein Glas wieder ab. "Obwohl ich Sie ja schon ganz nett finde. Sonst hätte ich Sie ja auch kaum geheiratet", erklärte er verschmitzt und zeigte anschließend auf die Quiche in der Mitte des Tisches. "Möchten Sie noch?"

"Gerne." Das musste man ihn nicht zweimal fragen. Und anscheinend war er so erleichtert darüber, dass Boernes Laune weiterhin ungetrübt war, dass er die Herausforderung zum Weiterspielen genauso widerstandslos annahm wie eben das Angebot zum Nachschlag. "So, so, 'nett' reicht bei Ihnen also schon, um den Bund fürs Leben einzugehen? Das lässt ja tief blicken." Das Stück Quiche landete auf seinem Teller und er bedankte sich.

"Wieso? Immerhin halte ich es mit Ihnen schon sehr lange aus. Die schlechteste Grundlage kann 'nett' also nicht für eine langandauernde Beziehung sein. Vielleicht ist es sogar die bessere." Boerne war noch immer mit seinem ersten Stück beschäftigt.

"Die bessere als was?", fragte Thiel genüsslich kauend.

"Was weiß ich. Als Romantik, Liebe ... Diesen ganzen Gefühlswirrwarr, der damit einhergeht?" Boerne fuchtelte sich mit Messer und Gabel vor dem Gesicht herum.

"Ist das jetzt 'ne Frage oder 'ne Feststellung?" Thiel griff nach seinem Weinglas.

"Nicht mal das weiß ich." Boernes Tonfall war leicht resigniert. "Wissen Sie's?", wandte er sich dann aber neugierig an Thiel.

"Pfff, seh ich aus wie Doktor Sommer?" Er hatte doch genauso wenig Ahnung von der Materie wie Boerne. Sonst würden sie ja jetzt wohl kaum hier sitzen und sich solche Fragen zupassen, ohne auch nur einmal in die Nähe des Tors mit der Chance auf einen Abschluss zu kommen, sondern stattdessen mit einer Frau, im Idealfall ihrer Ehefrau, im Arm im Bett liegen. Zudem hatte er im Moment auch keine wirkliche Lust, über solche grundlegenden Fragen nachzudenken, geschweige denn diese zu diskutieren. Vor allem nicht zu dem Thema. Vor allem nicht mit Boerne. Auch wenn er nicht ganz unschuldig dran war, dass sie überhaupt in diese Diskussion geschlittert waren. Trotzdem - dieser Art von Gespräch musste unbedingt sofort ein Ende gesetzt werden, wenn er nicht demnächst schlechte Laune kriegen oder wahlweise hochgradig deprimiert werden wollte. Also besser mal schnell den Ball ins Aus und einen neuen Spielzug starten. "Und außerdem, was heißt hier 'aushalten', mit Ihnen auszukommen ist ja auch nicht gerade einfach."

"Ach ja? Und warum kommen Sie dann doch so gut mit mir aus? Sie lieben wohl die Herausforderung, was?" Boerne sah ihn schelmisch über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an, ehe er Messer und Gabel parallel nebeneinander auf seinen Teller legte und sich mit der Serviette über die Mundwinkel tupfte.

"Na ja, geht so." Auch Thiel war fertig und nahm erneut sein Glas. "Nee, Sie sind ja schon auch ganz in Ordnung, trotz Ihrer etwas speziellen Art." Thiel prostete seinem Gegenüber zu, ob als Dank für die Einladung oder um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, das wusste er selbst nicht genau. Boerne sollte sich am besten was Passendes aussuchen.

"Das mit der speziellen Art will ich mal überhört haben", sagte Boerne gespielt streng und erwiderte die Geste. "Aber interessant, dass 'in Ordnung' wiederum Ihnen gereicht hat, um meinen Antrag anzunehmen. Und mir Vorhaltungen machen wegen 'nett', tss." Der andere versuchte tadelnd auszusehen, aber er grinste zu sehr dabei. Dann stand er auf und fing an, das Geschirr zusammenzustellen. Thiel reichte ihm seinen Teller.

" _Ihren_ Antrag?", schickte Thiel Boerne hinterher, als dieser sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Satt und zufrieden lehnte er sich anschließend in seinem Stuhl zurück. In der Küche klapperte und rauschte es, Boerne schien das Geschirr jedoch lediglich in der Spüle zwischenzulagern, anstatt es direkt in den Geschirrspüler zu stellen. Nicht, dass Thiel das irgendwie wichtig fand.

"Aber selbstverständlich." Der andere kam zurück und griff nach Weinflasche und -glas auf dem Esstisch und bedeutete Thiel mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihm Richtung Wohnzimmer zu folgen, was dieser gerne tat. Sofa war jetzt sehr verlockend. Boerne redete derweil im Gehen weiter. "Oder denken Sie, ich setze mich freiwillig dem Risiko aus, dass Sie mich mit ins Stadion schleppen und vor mir vor 30.000 gröhlenden, besoffenen Proleten auf einem zertrampelten Rasen auf die Knie fallen?" Er warf einen kurzen kontrollierenden Blick über seine Schulter zu Thiel. "Nein nein ... So etwas würde ich nicht zulassen und deshalb habe ich hier rechtzeitig die Initiative ergriffen." Boerne platzierte den Wein auf dem kleinen Tisch und setzte sich hin. Thiel lachte brav und ließ sich neben Boerne nieder, sein Glas stellte er vor sich ab.

"Was Sie sich wieder einbilden", meinte er, während Boerne ihnen nachschenkte.

"Ach kommen Sie, Thiel, für mich hätten Sie das doch getan, oder?" Boerne stieß Thiel neckend mit seinem Ellbogen gegen den Oberarm und der versuchte halbherzig der Berührung auszuweichen. Beide lachten. Boerne war manchmal echt albern.

"Träumen Sie mal schön weiter." Thiel griff nach seinem wieder gefüllten Glas. "Außerdem, auf dem Foto da - ", er nickte in Richtung Kommode, auf der das vermeintliche Zeugnis des schönsten Tages ihrer beider Leben aufgestellt war, "da tragen Sie den Strauß. Also sind Sie die Braut. Noch Fragen?" Er führte sein Glas zum Mund und trank einen ordentlichen Schluck.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Boerne ihn erstarrt ansah.

"Tsss, Thiel, also da hätte ich Ihnen wirklich etwas mehr zugetraut! Schon mal was von Emanzipation gehört?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. War ja mal wieder klar, dass Boerne auf sowas rumreiten würde.

"Ich habe den Antrag gemacht und damit basta", fügte Boerne in trotzigem Tonfall hinzu und trank ebenfalls. Thiel, der in Erwartung eines länger dauernden Vortrags zum angesprochenen Thema angefangen hatte, abwesend sein Weinglas hin und her zu schwenken und die Bewegungen der roten Flüssigkeit dabei zu mustern, brach sein Vorhaben ab, lachte schwach und sah auf.

"Und wie soll der ausgesehen haben? Statt einem Projektil ein Ring in einer Nierenschale, die Sie mir als vermeintliches Obduktionsergebnis unter die Nase halten?" Jetzt musste er lachen, das stellte er sich ganz witzig vor.

"Statt eineS ProjektilS, Thiel, wann lernen Sie das endlich," erklärte Boerne mit diesem Oberlehrer-Blick, den Thiel ganz besonders leiden konnte, der ihm aber selten mehr als ein Augenrollen entlockte. "Abgesehen davon - durchaus kreativ." Boerne nickte anerkennend, aber jetzt war der Witz eh schon krepiert. "Aber nein, es darf schon etwas romantischer sein. Deshalb habe ich Sie ganz klassisch zum Essen eingeladen, bei Kerzenschein und Musik …" Boerne brach sowohl Text als auch untermalende Gesten ab, als Thiel losprustete und dabei fast seinen Wein verschüttete. Missbilligend sah der andere ihn an. "Was?", fragte er merklich eingeschnappt.

"Und da soll ich Ja gesagt haben? Das ist so schlecht, Boerne, das durchschaut Ihr Onkel doch sofort." Er stellte sein Glas besser mal ab.

"Das glauben Sie! Dabei ist das Gegenteil der Fall! Gustav hat ja schließlich Augen im Kopf und sieht, dass man Sie mit einem guten - ach, was sag' ich - mit _Essen_ immer rumkriegen kann. Er wird meine Umsicht anerkennend zu bewundern wissen." Boerne wandte sich etwas ab und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Thiel lächelte milde, ohne auf die Beleidigung einzugehen.

"Na wenn Sie meinen. Ist ja auch Ihr Spiel." Was er über dem ganzen Geplänkel jetzt irgendwie fast vergessen hatte. Ups. Er trank besser auch noch was. "Haben Sie Ihre Frau auch so einfach rumgekriegt?" Äh ... Ja. Warum nicht …

Während er sich darauf konzentrierte, sich beim Trinken nicht zu verschlucken, nahm er am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes wahr, wie Boernes Augen groß wurden und er sich im Zeitlupentempo zu ihm umwandte. Als er wieder hinschaute, hatte sich ein breites Grinsen auf Boernes Gesicht geschlichen.

"Thiel, ich muss schon sagen, Sie zeigen heute auffällig viel Interesse an meiner _Ex_ -Frau. Wo doch eigentlich ich derjenige sein sollte, dem Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gilt." Boerne nippte betont langsam an seinem Glas und sah ihn herausfordernd an, bevor er sich auffallend genüsslich zurücklehnte. Thiel lachte ein wenig und drehte sich ein Stückchen nach hinten, um Boerne ansehen zu können.

"Da müssen Sie sich keinerlei Sorgen machen." Boerne machte sich ja so breit in seinem Leben wie grade das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern und das machte es ja nahezu unmöglich, mal eine Sekunde NICHT an ihn zu denken, aber Boerne interpretierte das Gesagte womöglich ganz anders und vielleicht ließ Thiel genau aus diesem Grund den Satz so stehen wie er war.

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Genau so in etwa. Boerne schaute ihn weiterhin mit frech funkelnden Augen an und Thiel wurde ein wenig warm unter der Weste, aber trotzdem lehnte er sich jetzt auch nach hinten, so ging das mit dem Angucken nämlich viel besser. Er wollte Boerne nämlich grade sehr gerne angucken. Weiter Blickpingpong spielen.

"Ach ja? Und das, wo es mir doch eigentlich viel eher liegt, Sie aufzuregen." Und Wortpingpong.

"Sie haben eben viele Talente." Boerne hatte sich inzwischen etwas weiter zu ihm hingedreht und platzierte jetzt einen Ellbogen auf der Rückenlehne, seinen Kopf stützte er auf die Hand und legte ihn leicht schief dabei.

Thiels Weste isolierte schlecht und die Wärme kroch nun fröhlich in alle Richtungen.

"Sie machen mir doch nicht etwa ein Kompliment?"

"Flirten gehört auch dazu."

Thiel lachte leise.

"Flirten, so so." Er machte ein kurze Pause und musterte Boerne. Der sah ihn unverändert provokant an. "Wenn es schon so weit mit mir gekommen ist, sollte ich wohl besser gehen." Das war ein sehr billiger Versuch, sich bitten zu lassen. Aber Boerne ließ sich Schnäppchen ja selten entgehen, von daher ...

"Hm, ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass das Ziel eines Flirts Bleiben ist und nicht Gehen." Wusste er's doch.

"Ist das so, ja?"

"Absolut."

Eine Weile sprangen ihre Blicke weiter wie Pingpongbälle hin und her, flink und leicht, bis Boerne seinen Kopf von der Hand nahm und stattdessen seinen Unterarm längs der Lehne ablegte mit dem Ergebnis, dass seine Hand ganz nah an Thiels Schulter zu liegen kam. Er streckte den Arm noch etwas weiter, bis seine Fingerspitzen gegen die Schulter tippten. Thiel durchlief ein heißer Schauer, obwohl Boerne ihn kaum berührte. Und als Boerne schließlich gar nicht mehr frech, sondern irgendwie ziemlich schüchtern seine Finger ein wenig auf und ab bewegte, kribbelte es überall und Thiel wollte, dass das nie mehr aufhörte, obwohl sein Puls gerade in besorgniserregende Höhen schnellte und das Atmen schwer wurde. Doch der andere ließ bald von ihm ab, zum Glück aber nur, um sein Glas beiseite zu stellen und Thiel seines aus der Hand zu nehmen.  
Thiel schluckte, als Boernes näher rückte. Plötzlich war alles anders, Boernes Augen viel weicher, das Lächeln auch. Nicht mehr wilde Funken sprühend, sondern ruhig und warm. Sanfter. So wie Boernes Finger, die jetzt vorsichtig über seine Wange strichen. Und wie die Lippen, die sich kurz darauf auf seine legten. Ganz leicht nur. Ein sanftes Nippen und zärtliches Entlanggleiten. Wieder und wieder. Und Thiel durchraste eine prickelnde Welle nach der anderen, bis er nicht mehr konnte und Boerne an den Kragen ging, ihn packte und zerwühlte, ihn schmeckte und atmete.

Irgendwann in einer Atempause dachte Thiel irrsinnigerweise an Gustav, und dass das mit dem 'Schatz' vielleicht gar nicht so kompliziert werden würde. Er musste lachen, und Boerne auch, was ihn irgendwie rührte, da Boerne sicher dachte, er würde deshalb lachen, weil er kitzelig war da am Hals, wo Boerne gerade mit seiner Zunge entlanggefahren war.  
Boerne machte das Gleiche nochmal, und nochmal und Thiel seufzte jetzt und Boerne lachte wieder und Thiel dachte, dass Boerne es mal wieder meisterlich geschafft hatte, seinen Willen zu bekommen, von wegen nur für einen Abend, und dass das doch aber eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, weil anscheinend er Boernes Wille war und das war doch ganz hervorragend im Grunde. Weil Boerne ja auch sein Wille war, irgendwie so, das mit dem Denken wurde zunehmend schwieriger grade, wo Boerne sich an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machte und jedes Stück freigelegte Haut küsste.

Und dann stand Boerne auf und zog ihn an der Hand vom Sofa hoch und geradewegs ins Schlafzimmer, wo im Laufe der nächsten Minuten das Denken vollständig eingestellt wurde, dafür aber nicht selten der Begriff "Gott" fiel. Und das nicht nur aus Thiels Mund, dafür wusste er schon zu sorgen. Er war nämlich auch gut darin, seinen Willen zu bekommen. Er musste etwas nur genug wollen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
